Loving You's A Bloodsport
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: 3x15 How will Kol deal with Finn's return as an original vampire, Freya wanting to give Finn a second chance, The only person stronger than an original vampire on the run, And trying to keep his promise to Davina to keep in line and not hurt anyone even though he already broke that promise once, All well trying to protect the people he loves? Kolvina
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing is perfect_

 _But you're imperfections are quaint_

 _And your love is worth it_

 _And for that I will wait_

 _And though you hate me_

 _When you have a turn_

 _I drive you crazy_

 _But you always return_

"Finn."

The air between the pair of brothers was tense as Kol's lips formed into a snarl.

"Kol." Finn stated back, taking a couple small steps towards his little brother, a smirk settling on the original's lips. "I mean honestly I didn't expect you to break your little promise to your darling Davina so soon..But i guess I can't be surprised."

Kol narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw as a flood of anger rushed through his blood.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't rip you're head off right now brother." Kol growled threateningly, black veins appeared under his eyes as he stepped threatening to Finn.

Finn seemed unfazed as he let out a short laugh. "Always with the violence Kol, I suppose some things will never change no matter how many times you die-"

Kol rushed for his eldest brother at vampire speed, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the car in front of them. "Not a wise move brother-"

Finn had grabbed Kol's wrist, twisting it, causing Kol to let out a hiss of pain as he was thrown to the ground, and away from Finn.

"I see you're a vampire again as well brother." Kol rushed at Finn again after letting out a dry laugh but Finn moved out of the way in a flash, smiling.

"Yes it was...Much to my dismay but beggars can't be choosers, isn't that right?"

"How are you here?" Kol asked his brother, who was standing at a good distance away from him.

"Well little brother it seems that one of our siblings still knows the meaning of family.." Finn said.

Kol's eyes widened after a couple of moments of revelation. "Freya." He breathed out in disbelief and anger.

Finn nodded. "Yes Freya..I cannot lie and say that I am not angry at her for locking me in that god awful necklace and asking my help in saving you worthless monsters more than once-"

Kol lets out a loud laugh, cutting off brother. "Us monsters?" He snorted. "That's a little ironic coming from the one who murdered his own brother-"

"You sided with them." Finn shrugged, looking like he couldn't care less. "What was I supposed to do-"

"Oh I dont know maybe not try and kill your siblings?" Kol said sarcastically. "Here them out?"

Finn just stared at his younger for a moment before letting out a dry laugh of disblief.. "You side with Niklaus over and over again after what he has done to you? He has daggered you multiple times. Daggered ALL OF YOU for his own selfish reasons, He killed our mother _TWICE_ , he killed our father! _TWICE_! And you still side with him? Not to mention he has tried to kill you're little girlfriend more than one, but im pretty sure that wont be a problem for long i mean after she finds out who you really are she'll leave you, especially after she finds out about this." He motioned to the lifeless body of the blonde.

Kol was fuming with anger. "You little-"

"Goodbye Kol, im sure well be seeing more of each other _sooner_ rather than _later_."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading, this will probably be a pretty short story maybe medium length but after last night's episode I had so many Kolvina feels that I just had to write something quick! There will be some Kolvina scenes next chapter ;)**

 **Please Review ㈳3**

 **- _Amber_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_If I fall short_

 _if I break rank_

 _It's a bloodsport_

 _but I understand_

 _I am all yours_

 _I am unmanned_

 _I'm on all fours_

 _willingly damned_

"How could you possibly think that this was a bloody good idea!?" Kol shouted angrily as Freya as she continued to be try and ignore him.

"You're not seriously okay with this are you brother?" Kol spat out in disbelief as he turned to Elijah who was ignoring his siblings.

"Kol, with Niklaus gone and Rebekah neutralized we need as much family here as possible-" Freya tried to reason with him.

"He _killed me_!" Kol yelled. "Do you not care at all about that sister?!"

Freya sighed, finally looking up at Kol. "He was not in his right mind-"

"Youre really going to defend him?!"

"He just wants to be able to live without fear of a dagger in the heart." She finished with a glare.

Kol hastily rolled his eyes before once again, turning to his older brother. "Tell Freya that Finn deserves to be locked in a necklace for the next thousand years, or better yet a coffin."

"Kol-"

"Or better better yet, killed." Kol finished.

"Kol." Elijah finally cut in. "Maybe Freya is right."

Kol looked at him in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me Elijah you to?! He murdered me! And you think he deserves another chance that he doesn't deserves the same punishment?"

Kol let out a laugh shaking his head when Elijah didn't respond. A bitter smirk appearing on his face. "But i guess i shouldnt be surprised should I?"

"Brother-"

"I mean dont get me wrong I hated Nik for a very long time I still have a bit of hate for him now but at least he actually grieved my death." Kol said. "At least Rebekah did everything she could to attempt to bring me back, But you? Tell me did you even care when i died? The first or the second time, you can choose."

"Kol stop this." Freya said softly. "Finn is our brother.."

"He's no brother of mine." Kol shook his head, gritting his teeth together. "But I have always said between life or death I will always be the last picked Mikaelson to be cared about."

Kol turned around to leave ignoring Elijah's slightly guilty and uncomfortable look and his older sister yelling for him.

* * *

Davina's eyes fluttered open as she blinked a couple of times, the memories of the night before came rushing back to her and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips almost immediately.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she looked around the room, her eyes narrowed in confusion as she was met with an empty room.

"Kol." She called out.

She heard a gust of wind and instantly whipped her head around to find a fully dressed Kol leaning against the wall, grinning.

"Goodmorning darling, might I say you look quite ravishing." His eyes scanned over her body that was protected by the blanket.

Davina blushed slightly, smiling before frowning. "Where were you?"

Kol's smirk seemed to fade slightly but he covered it up rather quickly, holding up the 3 blood-bags in his right hand. "Couldn't go hungry now could i?"

Davina smiled letting out a laugh she got up from the bed. The white bed sheet was held to her body as she walked up to the original giving him a kiss on the lips to which he immediately responded to.

She moaned slightly into the kiss before Kol pulled back with a smirk. "You are quite spectacular Davina Claire."

Davina grinned and opened her mouth to respond when her eyes suddenly narrowed causing Kol to watch her confusingly.

"Is that...Blood, on your shirt?" Davina asked staring at the red- now dried liquid on his shirt and jacket.

Davina watched as Kol's eyes widened briefly but then went back to normal as he smirked. "Yes it seems that one of my brother's aren't so happy to see me."

"Klaus?" Davina instantly asked him. "If Klaus is planning something I'll- I won't let him hurt you Kol."

Kol smirked at her, dipping his head down to kiss her lips once. "As much as I appreciate that love it's not Klaus...Klaus isn't even in New Orleans for the moment."

"Then who?" She asked.

Kol sighed, the anger returning to him a bit. "It seems that Freya has let Finn come back to the last of the living.."

Davina's eyes widened. "Finn? He's back?"

"Seem's like it-"

"How could she let him come back?" Davina said, her voice rising in disbelief. "He killed you Kol, she just let him come back?!"

Kol opened his mouth to agree but Davina wasnt done.

"He doesn't deserves to be here, He deserves to be dead." Davina said, anger running through her.

Kol smiled. "Couldn't agree more love but as it seems Elijah and Freya dont want that to happen, and Nik isn't here to take my side on this.."

"Then I'll do it myself." Davina said quickly. "I'm a powerful witch Kol, maybe not as powerful as before but enough to kill him-"

"He's an original vampire Davina." Kol cut in, looking startled at this. "You can't kill him. just like nothing can kill me, Nik, Rebekah and Elijah-"

"Then we can dagger him." Davina suggested with a sigh, running a hand through her hair well the other one clutched the white sheet to her naked body. "You said that's what Klaus does, right?"

Kol shook his head with a sigh. "Nik has all the daggers darling, and I fear we won't be able to find my dear older brother until he wants to be found.."

Davina sighed, tears springing to her eyes as she attempted to contain her anger mixed with fear that something would happen to Kol. "We just can't just let him be here Kol, he could try and k-kill you again, I can't lose you again Kol, I won't."

Kol smiled sadly he supposed he hadnt really fully understand what Davina had went though well he was dead, But from what little bit's Freya had told him as well as Davina herself it was hard on her and Kol couldnt help but be slightly surprised, not because he didnt believe that Davina cared about him but more because none of siblings had ever cared that much when he died- Dont get him wrong he knows that a few of them grieved his death, and that Klaus did try to avenge him but none of them had tried hard enough to bring him back as much as Davina did, and he was just now understanding the full toll of all of that.

Kol stepped forward bringing her into a tight hug to which she buried her head into his chest. "You won't lose me Davina...I'm an _original_ just like Finn, just as powerful as him and this time I won't go down without a fight."

Davina nodded smiling slightly. "I love you Kol.."

Kol just smiled and held her tighter before a sudden wave of hunger rose across him- and not the good kind. He could smell her blood, imagine the taste of it but most of all he could hear her slightly erratic heartbeat which almost immediately caused him to release her from the hug and step back slightly clearing his throat.

"What's wrong?" Davina rushed out out ask, taking a step forward only to gain a step back from Kol.

"Nothing." Kol made an effort to smile but failed.

"You need to feed." She stated.

Kol nodded with an annoyed sigh, the memories of the previous night coming back to him. draining the life out of that women, the thrill he had got from listening to her heartbeat stop. "One of the _parts_ of being a vampire darling."

Davina smiled rolling her eyes. "It's fine I should probably take a shower and get dressed anyway."

Kol's eyes followed her as she walked over to the bathroom door, turning around just before she entered she smirked at him. "And you can join me once you're done."

Kol smirked and for the first time in forever he couldn't wait to finish a god disgusting blood bag so he could do exactly that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you for all of the nice reviews!**

 **please review!**

 **-Amber :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving you's a bloodsport_

 _Fighting in a love war_

 _It's not what im in love for_

 _But i dont know if you can help it_

 _Maybe im just being selfish_

 _Loving you's a bloodsport_

"Promise me you won't go after Finn." Kol said softly to Davina as he watched her finish getting dressed.

Davina sighed turning around. Kol had just got a text from Elijah asking him to meet him as soon as possible.

"Kol.."

"No Davina." He said firmly, pushing himself away from the wall to place both hands on her shoulders. "I am not going to let anything happen to you..I don't _want_ anything to happen to you and I dont know what i would do if you got hurt at the hands of my brother..Please we will find a way to deal with Finn _together_ , Okay?"

Davina hesitated or a couple seconds before nodding and smiling. "Okay."

Kol smirked and brought her into a passionate kiss that ended way too early as of when Kol's phone started buzzing they both pulled away.

"Go." Davina urged at Kol's guilty look. "It's fine I can just call Josh and see if he wants to hang out or something."

Kol smiled, still looking unsure. "Okay love..Just do me a favor and stay here till I come back."

Davina looked hesitant but nodded. "If it will give you peace of mind" She teased.

Kol smirked. "It will."

Once Kol left Davina was left in a dilemma of if she should just call Josh and stay here like Kol urged her to do or if she should do what she thought was right and confront Finn, she knew that she couldnt kill him without the stake which was non-existence to her but she could cause him pain, pain like he had caused Kol and neutralize him long enough to...to come up with a plan.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"What is so bloody important now Elijah-"

Kol cut himself off at seeing a familiar smirking face sitting at Elijah's desk with his feet propped up.

"Why isn't it Lucien Castle." Kol smirked eyeing the vampire. "The little wealch we decided to save all those years ago."

"Kol Mikaelson." Lucien sighed with a growing grin, seeming unafected. "I heard you managed to suduce a teenaged witch into fighting you're battles for you and bringing you back from hell."

Kol's smirk dropped into a snarl as he took a threatening step forward but was immediately cut off by yelling.

 _"How could you just let Nik leave!? What the bloody hell is wrong with you Freya?!"_

"I know that annoyingly angry voice." Kol grinned. "Someone un-nurtalized our sister then?"

"I mean how could you possible think that-"

Rebekah cut herself off when she burst into the room to see her older brother standing there.

"Hello little sister, greetings from the dead..Or former-dead I suppose." Kol grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rebekah's eyes were very much mide and her mouth was gaped open as she looked quickly to Elijah then to Freya who were both smiling.

"Kol.." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"The one and only Bex-"

Kol gasped as his sister flashed over to him and pulled him into an affectionate hug.

"H-how are you, H-how are you here!?" Rebekah gasped, scanning over his original body before hugging him again.

Kol lets out a chuckle. "Seem's like Davina Claire kept her word on bringing me back..."

Rebekha's eyes widened in disbelief before a raging guilt came over her, sadness and guilt coming to the blondes. "Kol..Kol i swear i did e-everything i could to try and bring you back, I tried to stay in my witch body, You have t-to believe i tried-"

"It's okay sister." Kol sighed, bringing his now crying little sister into his arms once again. "I believe you...Davina told me that you did all you could."

"And yet she was the one to bring you back." Rebekah grumbled but was still smiling sadly.

Kol laughed and rolled his eyes "jealousy is not a good look for you Rebekah."

Rebekah playfully slapped him in the shoulder before turning to Elijah who also had a look of guilt on his face as she walked up to him and hugged him more gently than she did Kol. "It's good to see you Elijah.."

"You as well sister." He smiled slightly.

Rebekah then looked to Lucien but her expression changed from joyful and sad to her normal neural and bitch attitude. "I'm surprised someone hasnt killed you by now Lucien."

Lucien smirked at her. "I'm full of tricks Bekah."

"Not that im not enjoying this family reunion but is there anything else you needed to talk to me about? Because I have a beautiful bruneete waiting for me and i would rather be there then here.."

Rebekah rolled her eyes along with Freya, who were both smiling.

"That and about Finn..."

"What about Finn?" Rebekah cut Elijah off. "He's rotting in Freya's pendant like he should be.."

"Apparently not sister, because are previously thought to be dead older sister let him out for a second chance." Kol said bitterly causing Rebekah's eyes to widen and look at Freya in disbelief.

"Freya you are my sister and i love you but have you gone completely bloody insane you loon! You killed Kol! I swear when I get my hands on that little traiter im going to rip him to shreds."

"That's why you're my favorite sister Bekah." Kol smirked. "Finally someone besides Nik who agrees with me.."

* * *

Kol had been gone for 2 and a half hours which started to worry Davina, she had listened to Kol and stayed there and talked to Josh for a while but she was worried about Kol so she went looking for him at Klaus' home.

"Kol!" She called out, scanning the area. "Kol-"

"Well isn't this a pleasant suprise."

Davina spun around to find a man standing behind her with light brown hair and green eyes who she did not reconize.

"Who are you?" Davina asked, taking a step away from him.

He smiled before taking a few steps closer to the witch. "Forgive my manners, my name is Finn Mikaelson."

* * *

Please Review!

-Amber :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Although you love me sometimes were mean_

 _Things can get ugly_

 _But were still a team_

 _We are an army, that breaks from within_

 _But that's why were stronger_

 _And that's how well win_

Davina let out a gasp as she backed away from Finn her eyes narrowing in anger rather than fear.

"And you are Davina Claire the girl my little brother fancies..I must say you definitely are his type, a witch who will do anything he tells you to without question." Finn said.

"Excuse me?" Davina crossed her arms with a scoff.

"No offense to you of course, my brother has that sort charm about him.." Finn stated taking two more steps forward.

"Stay away from me, or I will hurt you." She threatens causing Finn to laugh.

"I dont want to hurt you Davina." Finn said sounding genuine. "Contray to what my siblings say i am not the bad one in this little story, they are..They deserve what they will get, you out of all people should know that-"

"And Kol?" Davina cut in with a disbelieving scoff. "He was a witch when you murdered him. He wasnt hurting anyone-"

"He would have eventually." Finn said coldly. "He would have figured out a way to become an original vampire again, probably with you're help and he would have started killing people again, it's what he does when he's a vampire..It's what he has always done."

"You're wrong." Davina argued. "Kol isn't a bad person he's just someone who has had been things happen to him- You killed youre own brother for no reason, Call him evil all you want but you're no better."

Davina held out here hand causing the original to drop to his knees in pain, clutching his head before growling and rushing towards the witch and slamming her into the wall, cutting off her air supply rapidly, her feet handing slightly off the ground as she let out a scream.

"Foolish little girl." Finn growled out, his vampire features showing as Davina gasped for breath. "I tried to help you and get you away from them but you're already corrupted and for that you will die. Just like they will."

Davina's eyes widened she was struggling to breath and right when her vision of the original vampire started to blur and she felt her body slacken the pressure on her neck was suddenly gone.

* * *

Kol had heard her scream and had slammed his brother of his girlfriend, throwing him to the ground. It seemed like he was doing this alot lately.

"Kol." Finn smiled. "How nice of you to show up, I thought that might get your attention."

Finn rushed at Kol with a growl, throwing a punch at his younger brother which was blocked and instead found his hand be be caught in Kol's as the original twisted it much like he did before and tossed him to the side causing Finn to hit the wall.

Rebekah ran up to them. "Finn stop!"

"Get Davina out of here." Kol growled out, staring at his older brother.

"Kol-"

"GO NOW!" He yelled as veins appeared under his eyes.

Rebekah did as she commanded, scooping unconscious witch into her arms easily and flashing away after glancing at Kol who nodded.

"Well brother." Kol smirked at Finn. "It seems that this fight is long overdue."

Kol rushed towards Finn landing a punch to his brother's jaw but when he threw another it was blocked. They were both bloody and bruised from an equal long lasting fight.

"Tell me brother. Were is Niklaus." Finn asked as he wiped the blood away another punch and landed one to his brother's left eye.

Kol laughed as he wiped the blood off his hands. "Why do you ask _brother_."

"Just trying to make conversion." He shurgged before grabbing a chair and slamming it to the wall, taking a chunk of wood shaped like a stake of it and rushing toward Kol, stabbing him in the stomach causing a groan to come out of Kol.

"You suck at conversation brother." Kol gasped out before pulling the stake out of his stomach only to have Finn get him in a headlock from behind.

"That will happen when you desiccate in a coffin for over 900 years." Finn said sourly tightening his grip causing Kol to slam his head back to connect with the originals head.

Finn laughed at his brother, whose head was also bleeding now. "You really do care about her dont you Kol?"

"Why do you care brother." Kol hissed out dangerously.

Finn shrugged. "Just curious I suppose. I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier Kol, She will leave you-"

Kol rolled his eyes.

"-Once she finds out who you really are, a monster, someone who needs to be taken away from this world for good.."

"You dont know anything about me Finn." Kol glared.

"I know that you have slaughtered millions of people, i know that you have plotted against Niklaus, youre own brother, I know that you have used witches an i know a bunch of other _things_ that im pretty sure that Davina would leave you in an instant if she knew."

Kol smirked darkly. "Are you threatening me brother?"

"More like a promise little brother, This will end up either 2 ways Kol, either you will end up in a coffin when Klaus realises you cant be trusted or you will be killed."

"And who will be doing the killing?" Kol grnned. " _You_?"

Before Finn could respond Kol rushed up to him grabbing him by the collar and throwing him through the glass window before following suit. "Because I promise you brother it won't be as easy this time."

* * *

Between punches, kicks, and words it ended in one way Finn on top of a bloody Kol punching him repeatedly. "You along with Niklaus deserve to die, i am just carrying out what our mother wanted for us! The mother that Niklaus took away from me! from us!"

"Brother." Kol sighed out, too weak to push the original away from him punch after punch growing weaker.

"And you still." _Punch_. "Stand." _punch_." By him!"

"Finn stop!" A strong voice commanded causing Finn to hold his hand away from his brother wipping his head around to see his sister. "Freya."

"Let Kol go Finn." Freya commanded sternly, glaring at both her brothers.

"Freya he-" Finn ground out in anger but was cut off.

"Dont make me hurt you Finn." Freya begged. "Please brother."

Finn sighed, glancing down at his brother's face before releasing him and standing up.

"Freya i had to-"

A snap echoed across the room as Finn fell to the floor at Freya's moving hand.

She instantly sighed looking to Finn before rushing to Kol. "Are you okay?"

Kol attetped a smirk and nodded. "I'm fine sister, it takes more than a former suicidle mama's boy to take me out, I'm Kol Mikaelson darling."

Freya rolled her eyes and got up, helping Kol to his feet before looking at her younger brother and sighing.

"What are we going to do about him?" She asked him, gulping.

Kol smirked after a few seconds. "Since Nik isn't her i guess, I have to start being the smart psychopath so tie him up...Me and him need to have a seriously bro to bro conversation."

Freya eyed him curiously before she nodded. "Davina is with Rebekah...I suggest cleaning yourself up before going to see her."

* * *

Davina gasped as she opened her eyes and sat up from the couch. Memories rushed back to her as she looked around quickly. "Kol!?"

"Kol is fine Davina." A familiar voice came in. "He's just tending to himself at the moment.."

Davina whipped her head around to meet the familiar blonde original. "Rebekah?"

"The one and only as my brother would say." She smirked, walking over and sitting down next to Davina, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you Davina," Rebekah suddenly whispered and for the first time Davina heard the emotion in the girl's voice the brokenness.

"For what-"

"You brought my brother back." Rebekah cut in with a sigh. "I couldn't do it...I practically gave up but you didnt. I am- We all are forever in you're debt."

Rebekah brought Davina into a hug them, surprising the witch even more when she found herself hugging back.

There was another silence.

"I'm sorry." Davina muttered with a faint sigh.

"Fow what?" The blonde asked.

"I accused you of not wanting to get you're brother back...I know you didn't have a choice with coming back to you're vampire body."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You were trying to get the love of you're life back from the dead, you're bound to get moody, it's fine..."

"Do you really love my brother?" Rebekah asked almost immediately after that surprising Davina.

Davina blushed and nodded her head instantly. "I do."

"Even though he's a vampire?" She asked her curiously.

Davina smiled. "A great vampire also known as Josh once said _'it doesn't matter what you are it only matters who you are_ '."

"Remind me to thank you're little vampire best friend when we get back." Kol smirked, leaning against the door way his face almost completely healed and his clothes changed.

Davina rushed up to Kol and hugged him. "I was so worried about you."

"Right back at you Davina Claire." He kissed her head. "I thought I said not to confront Finn-"

"Like is said I was worried about you." Davina grumbled into his chest.

"Oh enough with the gooey grossness!" Rebekah objected rolling her eyes with a grin.

"So what's the plan now?" Davina asked, pulling back from the hug.

Kol sighed. "Now I go and talk to my brother, and do Freya a favor and try to make peace."

"Peace? Kol he killed you, he just tried to kill you again-"

"I know i know." Kol smiled, leaning in and kissing Davina for a few seconds ignoring his little sister groan. "But I promised Freya I would try.."

Davina sighed. "FIne but i dont like it, And, I wanna be there"

"Davina no-"

"Too bad Kol, im staying with you, end of discussion." She glared, pecked him on the lips quickly before he could even respond and walked out the room with her arms crossed.

Kol couldn't help but smirk and shake his head, glancing at his sister who was grinning. "What are you so happy about sister?

"I'm just so happy for you Kol.." She admitted.

"I'm happy for me to sister."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

- ** _Amber ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_I've got your back_

 _And though it's stacked against us_

 _I've got you're hand_

 _It's against the consensus_

 _"Wakey wakey big brother.."_

 _"I wonder why he's not waking up-"_

 _"You snapped his neck sister, He's an original it takes awhile-"_

 _"What if-"_

Finn awoke with a sharp pain in his neck and a headache at the sound of his sibling's bickering.

"See look he finally woke up."

Finn opened his eyes to be greeted with Kol's smirking face very close to his.

A jolt of anger running through him he quickly attempted to charge him but found that his arms were bound behind his back which brought back some familiar memories of when he was possessing Vincent.

Kol smirked further. "I wouldn't try and escape brother, You see these ropes are spelled by our dear little sister- Freya not Rebekah, and drenched in quite a bit of vervain..So i wouldn't struggle if I were you, But if you wish to continue i wont stop you. There is nothing i want more then to see you in pain."

Finn didnt respond, clenching his jaw in anger before hastily turning his head to meet the still slightly blurry figure of his older sister, He knew that the disbelief and betrayal must of been showing because she suddenly looked down at her feet, a guilty look coming to her face.

Kol let out a laugh. "Yes you see brother Freya if on team 'Let's not kill our siblings' these days..In case you forgot."

Finn pulled at his roped again ignoring Kol and focusing on Freya. "Sister.."

Freya shook her head, crossing her arms. "I understand your anger Finn...But I can't let you just kill Kol I won't-"

"Do you have any idea what he has done in the last thousand years?" Finn asked in disbelief. "He is a monster. He needs to be stopped-"

Finn cut himself off when he saw in the corner of the room a familiar brunette witch, he looked at Davina. "Do you have any idea what he has done- How many people he has killed for no reason?!"

With his vampire features now showing and anger rushing through him Kol snarled and looked about ready to attack Finn when Freya put up her arm, blocking him. "You dont speak to her."

Finn smirked and let out a laugh. "Affraid ill let out all your little secrets little brother?"

Kol gritted his teeth together glaring at Finn threateningly before turning to Davina who didn't look fazed, just concerned. "Davina maybe you should leave-"

"What? No!" Davina objected, walking closer to Kol. "I'm not leaving you Kol-"

"Just for a few minuets." Kol practically begged, cupping her face in his hands and bending down to give her a kiss on the lips. "Please."

Davina sighed in retaliation nodding her head and smiling. "Just a few minutes."

* * *

Davina walked out of the room and down the stairs leaving Freya and Kol to speak with Finn, If it was up to her Finn would have been dead by now, After what he did to Kol and to her? Finn deserved to die. She just hoped that the rest of the Mikaelson's beside's Kol would agree as well, For the first time in forever...She didn't even want to think about it but she actually wished that Klaus was here, knowing by now that he would have killed Finn the first chance he got for killing his brother. Davina hated Klaus. She did. More than she has ever hated anyone but she saw the look of pure relief and happiness on the hybrids face when he saw Kol.

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw familiar figure standing outside a few feet away from her.

"Elijah?"

Elijah's head snapped towards Davina and a gentle smile played on his lips. "Davina."

They were both silent for a minute before Davina spoke again.

"Why aren't you in there with Freya and Kol?" She asked the original curiosity. Elijah had just as much reason to want to talk to Finn as Freya and Kol.

Elijah looked unfazed as he shrugged his shoulders, looking unworried. "I have no reason to talk to Finn."

Davina looked at him in disbelief and slight anger. "He killed your brother. He tried to kill him again not a few minutes ago, Dont you care?"

"I believe not too long ago you're exact words towards me were 'Now I know why he hates you'." Elijah let a small smile play on his lips.

Daivna remembers being said that it was some time after Elijah had switched Kol's ashed for Esthers.

"He's still your brother, Even if you dont care about him." She snapped the anger returning to her. She would have brought Kol back long before now if now for him.

Elijah raised and eyebrow. "How are you so sure i dont care about Kol?"

Davina was silent for a moment before responding. "When...When Kol died you were the only one who actually didn't look heartbroken. Rebekah was crying. And god im going to hell for saying this but even Klaus looked upset, guilty so obviously even he cared about his brother dieing. You didn't so much as blink. All you did was look away."

At the end of her rant Davina couldn't tell of Elijah was angry or not, his face was stone cold looking, unmoving.

"Elijah-"

"You're right." Elijah nodded.

Davina looked confused and mildly surprised. "Wh-"

"I didn't care as much when Kol died as I would have it would have been Niklaus or Rebekah." It was so rushed out that Davina could barely understand what he had just said.

Davina looked at the original vampire in anger and disgust wanting nothing more than to use her magic on him right now. How could he say that about his own brother?

"I want to." Elijah said before Davina could respond, turning towards the young witch. "But you have to understand all that Kol has done. Over the last thousand years, Kol has plotted against his family, Tried to kill Niklaus, tried to create a weapon to use against him..All I ever wanted was to protect my family, for us all to be a _real_ family but Kol has helped in making that nearly impossible. He was the reason that Tristian found out about us all. He's the one who slaughterd hundreds of innocent people making it easy for humans to find out about us. If not for him Mikael would have never found us over 900 years ago when we were staying with Tristian and Lucien, I would have never had to compel Aurora and this..This _fued_ between me and Niklaus would not be happening right now."

"You hate him for something that happened over 900 years ago?" Davina asked in disbelief.

Elijah actually looked taken back by this, looking honestly stunned as he cleared his throat and shook his head. "I dont..I do not hate Kol."

Davina scoffed. "You have a weird way of showing it."

"I love all my siblings Davina..But what could I have done? I know why it might be easy for you to think that i hate Kol but what could i have done? If i would have allowed you to bring Kol back and Esther to stay dead than Daliah would have succeeded in killing Hope..My niece. Kol's niece and Niklaus' daughter..I couldn't let that happen. I knew that you would find a way to bring him back..You or Rebekah...I love Kol, Davina..I do. But you have to understand that Kol makes it very difficult to care about him. And loving and caring about someone is two completely different emotions.

Davina swallowed the lump that had now formed in her throat, She opened her mouth to reply when she heard a loud yell coming from upstairs.

Davina looked to Elijah who was still looking troubled.

She sighed. "I believe you when you say that you dont hate Kol Elijah."

Elijah looked surprised as he turned his head to look at her.

"But you might want to let Kol know that to."

* * *

There was still yelling when Davin reached the room where Finn Freya and Kol were, she opened the door just in time to hear Finn say something that made her stop in her tracks.

* * *

 _Roughly 5 minutes earlier._

After Davina left the room Kol instantly turned to look at Finn, his eyes cold and dark as anger rushed through him.

"Tell me Finn. What exactly did you think you would accomplish by murdering my girlfriend?" Kol asked, narrowing his eyes. "You do know if you would have touched a single hair on her head I would have-"

Finn let out a laugh, curring him off. "There's nothing you can do that Niklaus hasnt done before Kol. You can't kill me. So what are you going to do? Dagger me? Show us all how much you are exactly like Niklaus."

Kol smirked. "You see brother im starting to see why Nik put you in a box for 900 years, you really are a buzz kill."

Finn glared daggers at him before turning to Freya. "And you Freya, how could you side with these abominations?"

Freya sighed. "They are our family Finn.."

"That's not what you thought not too long ago Freya...You agreed that they needed to be stopped!" Finn shouted in disbelief.

"That was before I got to know them...They are my family- _our_ family and I love them...They are not as bad as you made them out to be.."

Finn looked at them in disbelief. "You will really side with them against me...They really have turned you Freya.."

"Finn-"

"Do you ave any idea what they do whenever you're back is turned? They kill innocent people- Good people And you still will side with them?!"

Finn then suddenly turned to Kol. "Isn't that right _Kol_."

"I suggest closing you're mouth Finn before i cut out you're tongue." Kol hissed at his brother.

"You think they're so good?" Finn asked, looking back to Freya. "Do you have any idea what one of the brothers you call so good was doing just last night?"

Freya looked confused well Kol looked angry black veins appearing under his eyes as he walked hastily to his brother.

"I think you've said enough-"

"Kol stop." Freya commanded. "What are you talking about brother?"

Finn smiled at Kol who looked about ready to charge and snap his neck.

"Yes Kol what am I talking about? Could it be the fact of what you were doing when I saw you last night? What were doing again?"

"Ah yes." Finn said after fake-thinking about it for a second. "I believe it was feeding of an innocent girl that couldn't have been more than 20, Draining the life out of her? Do you remember that Kol?"

Finn suddenly stopped looking past Finn and Freya, his smile growing.

"Now tell me? Does the girlfriend you claim to care about so much know anything about this?" Finn finished nodding towards the door.

Kol narrowed his eyes before turning around to follow what his older brother was looking at.

Kol sighed as he saw Davina standing there her eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Davina.."

"Tell me he's lying Kol." Davina told him, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she looked at him, silently pleading.

" _Davina_..." Kol said again in a quiet voice and that was all the confirmation she needed before she rushed out of the room, slamming the door.

Kol clenched his jaw in anger before turning back to his now grinning older brother who looked quite satisfied with himself.

"Oh my bad, Was she not supposed to know about that?"

* * *

Davina rushed down the stairs in a hurry, a few tears falling down her face as she passed by Elijah.

"Davina-"

She walked passed him and kept walking until she was outside.

Taking in a shaky breath and stopping for a minute, she shook her head before continuing walking. She needed time to think.

She was just about to the streets when she passed someone familiar who looked to be going into the Mikaelson's.

"Marcel?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**  
 **-Amber :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_And I will burn_

 _The people who hurt you the worst_

 _And I will not learn_

 _Cause I'm too young and too dumb_

 _To consider the terms of breaking the law_

"You." _Punch_. "Bastard." _Punch_. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now-"

"Kol stop it." Freya said firmly, grabbing her brother's arm before he could hit Finn again.

Kol glared at her but complied looking to his brother who now had blood all over his face.

"So Kol.." Finn said, looking unfazed at his brother's anger. "Where is Niklaus?"

Kol didn't respond so Finn continued. "Did he finally realise that even he 'the great and powerful hybrid' couldn't protect his own family-"

Kol cut him off with a punch to the jaw causing the older original to hiss out in pain.

"Kol stop." Freya demanded. "This isn't getting us anywhere-"

"There is no point in reasoning with him Freya." Kol growled out angrily. "Nik knew that. That's why he left Finn in a box for a 900 years."

Kol smirked at his older brother who was scowling at him now. "And that's where he belongs, or better yet he deserves to be turned to nothing but ashes."

"Brother." Freya interrupted. "May we speak outside _please_."

Kol sent one last glare to Finn before following his sister outside.

* * *

"Not to say i told you so-"

"But you told me so. I know." Davina sighed faintly.

After running into Marcel, he had taken her back to his apartment, and she had told him everything that had happened since she brought Kol back- well everything except the part about her sleeping with Kol.

She sighed once more and took her phone out of her pocket. it was currently _10:38pm_ and she had 6 missed calls. 4 from Kol, and 2 from Rebekah.

"What am I supposed to do Marcel?" She asked him, putting her phone on the table and looking at him.

Marcel raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Want me to kill him for you D?"

Davina let out a faint chuckle, hearing the joking tone in his voice as he smiled sadly.

"You want my honest opinion D?"

Davina instantly nodded and sat up further.

Marcel sighed. "I hate Kol. Always have, always will. But you obviously like him-"

"I _love_ him." Davina cut in almost immediately.

Marcel only looked mildly shocked as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay he _LOVE_ him. So I'm gonna be straight with you here, he's a vampire D, if you really _LOVE_ him than you need to except that he is a vampire, he will always be a vampire, and he will always be a Mikaelson. He's gonna kill people. He's gonna snap, lose control and torture peaple. He's arrogant, selfish, self centered dick because that's what the Mikaelson's are and that it what they do, believe me I know from experience. So if you really wanna be with him you do know you're going to have to deal with his screwed up family drama every single day because as much as Kol preaches about hating his family he doesn't. I mean seriously with this war going on the word sibling rivalry is about to take on a whole new meaning."

Davina let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I accepted that he was a Mikaelson awhile ago Marcel-"

"But it was easier to forget when he was a witch?" Marcel guessed.

Davina slowly nodded. "It doesn't bother me as much about him murdering some girl as much as the fact that he didn't tell me anything about it, about his blood lust, I thought he trusted me enough to let me help him..."

Marcel sighed. "I don't know what to tell you D. Mikaelson's never ask for help outside of their screwed up family. And like I said you need to make a choice. Except that he's an original vampire. A Mikaelson. Or get as far away as possible before it's too late."

* * *

"Are you absolutely _insane_ Freya?!"

Freya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We need Finn to trust us if you want to get through to him brother-"

"I dont want to get through to him." Kol hissed out in anger. "I want him to suffer the same way he made me suffer."

"Kol, Finn's return is an opportunity to fix what is broken."

"How can you be so sure?" Kol asked. "How can you be so sure that he won't just try to murder his siblings again? This has been his goal ever since he first got undaggerd in Mystic Falls. He won't stop."

"Finn swore to me that he has changed Kol." Freya tried to reason with her younger brother. "And if there is even the slightest chance that he is telling the truth then we should take it-"

"This is ludicrous. I'm calling Nik, let's see who he agrees with sister." Kol turned around in a rush but was stopped by Elijah who was now standing directly behind him.

"Move Elijah." Kol forced out.

"You _cannot_ call Niklaus." Elijah said,grabbing Kol's arm before he could speed off.

"And why the blood hell not Elijah?" Kol practically yelled, pulling his arm out of Elijah's reach as red veins began to appear under his eyes and a rush of anger washed over him.

"Control yourself brother." Elijah commanded with a glare. "If you call Niklaus he will without a dought rush back here to get vengeance on Finn, putting both himself, Hayley and _Hope_ in danger as well-"

"Stop brother." Elijah snapped as Kol kept on walking farther away from him.

"No I will not stop brother! The person that murdered me- the person that made me suffer on that purgatory of a world for that long is in that room helpless and you for some reason seem to not care at all!" Kol screamed. "And the one person who actually did care is gone because of my stupid lack of self control which I can blame easily on being locked in a box for centuries because of you and Nik!"

Freya and Elijah were both silent for a few moments, not sure exactly what to say to Kol to calm his appending rage.

"Kol." Freya began softly. "Just apologies to her-"

"What's the bloody point if apologizing about something that will happen again, am I supposed to apologies for the thousand of lives I've taken over the last thousand years? No. I won't." Kol shook his head.

Freya opened her mouth to respond but someone did it for her.

"Dont bother dear sister. You will have to learn that some of our dear siblings out beyond apologies and redemption." Finn smirked at his sister and brothers, leaning aginist the door frame. Free.

Kol's head snapped to look at Finn for a brief second before turning to Freya angrily.

"You treacherous little-"

"Freya didn't let him out Kol." Rebekah said, walking inti the room with her arms crossed. "And neither did 'Lijah."

Kol looked to his little sister with a non believing look. "You have to be bloody kidding me! You too?!"

Rebekah sighed, snapping a "Shut up Kol."

"I think Finn deserves exactly what you think he does but Freya seemed happy about the idea of convincing Finn to stop his ways..He's still our brother. Give him a chance. Give Freya a chance." Rebekah pleaded. "And if it doesnt work out or Finn steps one foot out of line, I'll call Nik myself."

"He deserves to die." Kol snapped.

"Right now I think you should be worrying about your _little_ girlfriend Kol." Finn mocked. "What will you do without her to fight you're battles."

Besides from a glare Kol seemed to ignore Finn all together.

 _"Go. Apologies_." Rebekah urged.

"I dont have anything to apologize for." Kol scoffed.

"Well do it anyway Kol." Rebekah said, raising her voice. "Dont let _Finn_ win. Dont loose the one good person you have outside of this family."

* * *

 **Please Review**

 **-Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kol-"

"Shut up Elijah." Kol snapped, his anger getting the best of his for a moment as he made his way out of his family house. "Just watch Finn, I'll be back. I just have to talk to Davina-"

Kol froze in his steps as he followed Elijah's eyes to the brunette witch who was standing a couple feet in front of the door.

"Hi." Davina's voice came out a bit unsure as she smiled gently at Kol who once letting go of his shock shot a quick glance at Elijah who cleared his throat and nodded before leaving the room.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

"Tell me Brother, how was Hell? Is it hot this time of year?" Elijah asked a small smirk playing on the original vampires lips.

Finn smirked back, looking amused. "I suppose you'll see soon enough for yourself dear little brother.''

"Would you two shut the bloody hell up?" Rebekah sighed from across the room.

"Apologies Rebekah, it seems 900 years in a coffin has diminished our big brothers manors." Elijah looked to Finn who was full on glaring at him.

"At least I didn't have to deal with our bastard of a brother for that long." Finn shot back and Elijah opened his mouth on instinct to defend Klaus but Rebekah beat him to it.

"Shut the bloody hell up Finn." Rebekah snapped, walking towards him with her arms crossed. "You're just as bad if not worse that Nik. You _killed_ our _brother_ , at least thats something Nik has _never_ done."

The venom in the blondes voice was enough to make Finn flinch back slightly, swallowing the lump that formed his throat. "I didn't have a choice sister, but I'm sure you wouldn't understand that. After all, you're decisions always have to be run through our said brother, don't they?"

Rebekah took a threatening step forward only to have Elijah place a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Don't, Rebekah." Elijah glared at Finn out of the corner of his eye and Rebekah's face softened a bit.

Finn laughed. "Oh look at that, another brother who you directly answer too- what a shocker-"

Rebekah flashed up to Finn, her eyes turning a bright red as black veins appeared under her previously blue eyes, she grabbed him on the neck, forcing him to look at her.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think you murdering are brother is funny?" Her grip tightened as she yelled out these words.

"Rebekah." Freya walked into the room with a threatening look shot at both Finn and Rebekah. "Stop."

Rebekah resisted him after a couple of moments, not hesitating before turning around and flashing out of the room wordlessly.

* * *

"Nice room." Davina said, as she took a look around the large dark painted bedroom.

Kol nodded wordlessly, and it was a few moments before either of them spoke. Kol poured himself a drink after offering one to Davina only for her to decline.

Kol opened his mouth, fully prepared to just suck up his pride and apologies for breaking his promise to her when she spoke instead.

"I'm sorry." Davina told him, a honest look on her face as she turned towards him.

Kol raised an eyebrow, looking unsure. "You're..Sorry?"

Davina smiled at the look on his face, letting out a slight laugh before her face turned more serious. "I didn't have the right to be mad at you Kol. You're a vampire, you feed on people, you..kill people. Thats what you did for the first 1000 years of your life. I shouldn't of gotten mad at you for doing something that you are used to doing, I cant even imagine how hard it must have been for you to control your thirst and I shouldn't of made you promise you would-"

"Don't." Kol shook his head, his temper growing rapid. "Don't, you have every right to be angry at me Davina. I killed someone for no reason, none at all. Just because I was hungry, this is my fault. I don't have self control, none. I never needed it, never _wanted_ it. Well Elijah and Rebekah hell even Nik was learning some kind of self control over the last thousand years I was just tearing apart people."

Kol barley made it through the last few words before the glass in his hand shattered into hundreds of tiny shards of glass, he was practically shaking in anger. Anger at himself, at Finn. All his emotions were heightened.

Kol turned around to look out the window, not wanting to look Davina in the eyes and see the fear, his eyes were red, he could feel the vampire side of him wanting to come out, he could hear Davina's heartbeat, smell the blood rushing through her veins. He shook his head.

He only turned around when Davina walked up to him, seeming determined she stepped infront of him and held his face in her hands, smiling at him, no disappointment or fear in his eyes.

"I don't care Kol. Okay, I don't. I don't care that your a vampire, or that you..don't have as much self control as Elijah or Klaus, I don't care." Davina said tears pricking at her eyes. "I love you. I want to be with you. We'll figure out the rest, okay?"

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and he soon found himself returning the kiss. After a couple of seconds he felt the veins disappear from his face and his eyes turn back to there normal dark shade of brown. Davina smiled.

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson." Davina repeated.

"I love you, Davina Claire." Kol said a bit breathless as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Rebekah held the phone close to her ear as it rang. Walking back in forth.

It was on the second ring when the person on the other line picked up.

"Nik." Rebekah smiled but the smile soon turned into a frown, the slight guilt hitting her as she disobeyed her older brothers request. No one on the other line spoke.

"We have a problem."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked it. :)**

 **-Amber**


End file.
